With the leap-forward development of science and technology as the times progress, the intelligent devices such as robot have become well known to the people. Furthermore, being clean, convenient, timesaving and labor saving, some ground cleaning robots, such as intelligent sweeper equipment and intelligent mopping machine, have step in the family life of common people since they help the people get free from Tedious housework.
At present, the ground cleaning robots released on the existing market (such as intelligent sweeper equipment) are provided with built-in rechargeable battery, cleaning unit and dust box. The charging base used in combination with the intelligent sweeper equipment can provide electric power for the rechargeable battery. The intelligent sweeper equipment can be operated in cleaning mode and charging mode. In the cleaning mode, the intelligent sweeper equipment is energized by the rechargeable battery and makes treatment on the ground, and the impurities cleared out, such as particles are collected in the dust box. When the electric quantity of the rechargeable battery in the intelligent sweeper equipment is lower than the pre-set value, the intelligent sweeper equipment will automatically switch from cleaning mode to charging mode and return to the charging base for charging. A docking electrode provided on the body of the intelligent sweeper equipment is connected with the rechargeable battery; A charging electrode is provided on the body of the charging base; When the docking electrode of the intelligent sweeper equipment is docked with the charging electrode of charging base, the rechargeable battery is charged through the docking electrode. In the process when the intelligent sweeper equipment is moving towards the charging base so that the docking electrode will contact with the charging base, the control unit in the intelligent sweeper equipment continuously detect whether there is voltage or current on the docking electrode, so as to judge whether the charging electrode of charging base is successfully docked with the docking electrode of the intelligent sweeper equipment. If the control unit has detected voltage or current on the docking electrode, the intelligent sweeper equipment will stop the movement towards the charging base. The autonomous movement of the intelligent sweeper equipment is realized by driving the first motor to drive the walking mechanism, such as walking wheel; the forward or backward movement of the walking wheel is determined by the forward and reverse rotation of the first motor. Generally, the intelligent sweeper equipment can make passive movement, namely, the cleaner can also walk when it is not powered on. Therefore, when the first motor does not make driving control on the walking wheel, the walking wheel is under free state. Therefore, on this basis, there are following problems in the present docking method for charging. According to the present docking method for charging, once it is detected that there is voltage or current on the docking electrode of the cleaner, it is believed that the docking is successful, so that the first motor no longer drives the walking mechanism. However, since the walking wheel is under free state, it is quite likely that the walking wheel will still move forward or backward after the first motor has released the control over the walking wheel, so that the docking electrode of intelligent sweeper equipment is separated from the charging electrode of charging base, resulting in the power failure and/or charging failure of intelligent sweeper equipment in the process of charging.